The invention relates to a carrier that holds a component on a circuit board in a housing or a housing part in a defined position. In particular, the invention relates to a carrier for a sensor board on which a light-sensitive sensor is mounted. The sensor board is held by means of the carrier in the housing or a housing part of an electronic camera. Therefore, the following discussion predominantly focuses on a light-sensitive sensor and an electronic camera, but this should not be associated with a restriction. Finally, the invention also relates to a housing or a housing part for an electronic camera.
Electronic light-sensitive sensors must be aligned with precision relative to the optical axis of the objective in an electronic camera. Here, the electronic sensors can feature an essentially linear structure for so-called line cameras or an area structure for so-called matrix cameras. In both cases, it is necessary that the distance between the objective or an objective carrier and the light-sensitive surface of the sensor, the so-called rest measure, be maintained exactly. Particularly for the light-sensitive area of an area sensor to be used to the most complete extent possible, it is also necessary to align the sensor in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis through rotation and/or displacement. Finally, the sensor should also run exactly perpendicular to the optical axis. Consequently, for precise alignment, the sensor must be displaceable relative to the optical axis or to the corresponding reference edges of the housing or housing part of the camera holding it, not only in the direction of the three spatial axes, but it must also be held so that it can tilt about the three spatial axes.
For such movement of the sensor, complicated mechanical adjustment means must be integrated into the camera in order to be able to align the sensor exactly. Such an arrangement with mechanical adjustment means is described, for example, in JP-A-60115904. An exact positioning with the help of these mechanical aids requires some skill and an increased expense in time, which is not always possible in the scope of mass production.
Bonding represents a different possibility for precise positioning of the sensor in the housing or housing part of the camera. From EP 1 432 240 A1, it is known to bond a sensor in its exact position to a mounting body. The mounting body is held in the housing or housing part of the camera by known mechanical fixing means. Final alignment of the sensor in the position installed in the housing is not provided. Instead, it is assumed that the desired accuracy is achieved through the precise positioning of the sensor on the mounting body and its manufacturing accuracy.
From US 2001/0010562 A1 it is known to bond the light-sensitive sensor to a metal plate. The alignment of the sensor relative to the objective is realized by means of mechanical adjustment means that attach to the metallic plate.
Another problem is that frequently different sensors are to be mounted in one housing type or housing part type. Through such a modular construction, a plurality of different electronic cameras can be prepared in an economically favorable way. However, there is the problem that the different sensors usually have different dimensions, especially different overall heights, and also different shapes, which differ especially in the type of attachment. Therefore, direct mounting of the sensor or sensor board in the housing or housing part in the predetermined defined position is not possible without further means for various sensors.